A Day At The Creek
by TheLast-Lullaby
Summary: Sasuke was not happy, not happy at all. He gets dragged to the creek to just to watch his girlfriend be flirted with at every turn. The only problem is no one knows she's his girlfriend! How will Sasuke react? God I hate summaries. Please read! My first fic.


A/N: okay so this is my first fanfic and lemon. Be gentle and no flames thank you!

Hell, that's what this was. The dobe's idea was dumb as hell, agreeing was hell, the drive was hell, he was mad as hell, the hiking sucked even morelike hell. So to him it was blatantly obvious to him that he was in hell.

Why do you ask he agreed to come tothis damn outing? Oh that's right because of his girlfriend, you know the one no onthrust knows us his girlfriend. He wished he wasn't the reason for that, but sadly he is. It was for her own good though! Slightly for his as well. It was for her own good because well he had psycho fan girls. Take Sakura and Ino for example. Those two harpies never leave him alone. It was maddening being stalked almost every night and day. How he hid his relationship from those two was beyond him. Maybe it was because no one would ever expect the girl he calls his own was exactly that, though the two girls were distracted by the games they were playing in the water to pay him any mind. For once. Their secret relationship was for his own good because well her family was just as nuts. Kami, they don't pay attention to get all her life and when they did it was negative. And now suddenly she was their princess. Not that he thought she wasn't a princess but she was his princess. Possessive much? Eh we all saw it coming.

Sasuke watched said princess as he watched her joke with her two friends. He watched the way her hair shined in the sunlight as she swayed, the way her face lit up as she smiled, the way her curves stuck out even through the baggy shirt she wore. Which so happened to be his. But that anyone knew that but it still gave him a sense of pride knowing she wore his shirt. The thing he watched the most though was how she ignored him. Sure, he was the one who requested it to be this way, didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hinata!" A certain blond dobe shouted before tackling the girl into the water. She let out a surprised shriek as they fell in. She resurfaced first laughing without a care in the world. He came up quickly after both of them were soaked of course. Even though they both were wet all attention was given to the lavender eyed Hyuuga. The shirt that was once baggy and loose now clung to get, as if painted onto her luscious body. Her curves now stuck out further giving each male a very nice view. As much as Sasuke liked it he didn't like others looking. It seemed Neji felt the same way, his poor innocent cousin being eye raped by their friends.

For once Hinata was comfortable with her body. Of course that was thanks to Sasuke. She peeled off the wet shirt and through it at Naruto calling him a meanie for getting her soaked. He laughed at her. His laughter died quickly as he stared at his timid friend. She wore a simple white bikini. It was cute and screamed Hinata. Sasuke glared at the guys he called friends as they checked out **HIS** princess. Neji handed another glare of his own. Sasuke didn't know how much more he could handle. The looks they were giving her pissed him off to no end. Yup! Last straw. As soon as Kiba hugged her from behind he shot up from his lounging rock. Some of their friends gave catcalls and some whistle well mostly the girls and Naruto. Hinata's face went up in flames and she quickly stepped away from her canine loving friend.

"Kiba-kun please don't do that." Yes she lost her stutter. Another thing Sasuke was the cause of.

"But Hina-chan why not? It's not like you have a boyfriend." The mutt whined to her. She blushed brighter. It never ceases to amaze people with how bright she can blush. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by a pair of lips. She was swooped into a breathtaking smoldering kiss. She knew the feel of those lips anywhere. Without a second thought she kissed him back with as much fever as he presented to her.

Behind the two you could her a gasp, a couple of curses, a growl or two, rustling and the sound of splashing water. Sasuke regretfully pulled away from his princess. She let out a whimper of disappointment. Which of course boosted his ego and made him smirk. The Uchiha looked to his friendswith his arrogant smirk of satisfaction.

"Mine." He told them with his usual indifference. Hinata blushed and buried her face into his bare chest. He responded to her action by rubbing small circles on her lower back. He looked across his friends to see if any of them would try and say something. None of them were stupid enough to defy him. At least not right now. Oh yeah to say he was happy was an understatement. Finally, no more guys flirting with his girl, sure they have fangirls todeal with but that sshouldn't be too hard.

Sasuke happily (arrogantly) walked away with Hinata on his arm. The two dark haired teens walk further upstream ignoring the shouts and stares they were receiving. Sasuke looked to the girl in his arms, she looked as if she was about to faint. She hadn't had a fainting spell in a long time but you know old habits die hard.

Soon they reached an area with no people and lots of trees. Wasting no time Hinata's lips assaulted Sasuke's. Yes it was Hinata that attacked Sasuke. She couldn't help it though. She was just so damn happy. Everyone now knew he belonged to her. Possessive? Her? Yes, extremely actually.

Sasuke pulled Hinata down into his lap and she straddled his waist with no complaint. Acting purely on instinct the girl rolled her hips against the amn under . He groaned appreciably. She took the opportunity to glide her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth slowly, gently, teasingly. God he loved that about her. She always took her time with him. She treated it like it could be the last time she ever kissed him. She enjoyed him, she tasted him each like it was the last time. Of course he gave her the same treatment. Sasuke's hands slid down onto her hips and dug his nails in as hard as he could without breaking skin. She moaned rubbing herself harder against his hardening member. He chuckled at her reaction. She gave him a mock glare filled with lust. She returned the favor by tugging on his dark locks roughly. He let out a small growl.

"More." She demanded her voiced laced with desire. Desire for him no less. She took his chin into her hand turned his head sharply. She proceeded to attack his neck with harsh bites and gentle licks to sooth the stinging indent she left of his porcelain skin. He let out rough groans of pleasure. His hand moved and pulled aside the bottoms of her bikini. He moved his finger across her slit. She was wet, dripping wet and aching for him to pleasure her. Waiting to be fucked senseless by him. And that thought drove him wild. He slip a finger into her wet cavern. She shuddered at the intrusion. She felt every movement his digit did. Every twist every arch, but it wasn't enough. She wanted his cock not his fingers.

"More." She moaned out. Sasuke's free hand untied her bikini top tossing it God knows where. As much as she wanted more he wasn't done with his foreplay. He dipped his head down capturing her nipple between his lips. He sucked hard and she moaned for him. Moving her hips against his finger. Being the kind man he is Sasuke dipped a second digit into her. He moved his fingers and she rolled her hips fucking herself with his digits. Sasuke bit down on the nub in his mouth and she gasped.

"Harder bite harder." He did as he was told and she through her head back. The added pain added to her pleasure and she felt herself near her climax. Sasuke knew it was well. Her pace on his fingers picked up her walls began to tense. Hmm to let her come or to not let her come. That was the question. Last minute he pulled his fingers out.

"Fuck me!" She growled. She was so fucking close and he had to cut it short. Sasuke chuckled softly at her.

"I'm working on that." He practically purred to the girl in his lap. He licked from her nipple to her neck. He down and sucked leaving a pretty red mark to match the ones on his neck. He slid one hand under his girlfriend's ass and lifted her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. With his free hand he undid the ties of his trunks. The constricting clothing fell to his ankles. Gently he sat her down on the rock. He got to his and pulled off her bottoms. He lined her dick up at her entry. Without warning he slammed himself in to the hilt. Hinata let out an obscene moan. His cock throbbed inside her. He was so incredibly hard.

Jesus she was so tight. He felt every ridge, he felt as if she would squeeze him out. Couldn't have that now could we? He moved quickly. Pulling out to the tip and ramming back into her. He did this several times before finding a rhythm that suited them both. Which wasn't hard to do. Sasuke pounded his cock into Hinata. She moaned at every thrust. Her orgasm came quick and unexpectedly. Suddenly her body tensed she let out a shuddering moan and her eyes rolled back. Fuck, that felt to damn good. Her walls clenched onto his cock repeatedly. Pulling his own release out of him

"Fuck.." he gritted his teeth. Maybe he should have let her come the first time. He couldn't hold back as she came hard. He came just as hard his cock twitching inside her. Filling her to the brim with his seed. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder catching her breath. Sasuke played with her hair doing the same. He chuckled. Okay maybe coming here wasn't a terrible thing.

"Do you think we should head back?" She asked still out of breath. He shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm not ready for your cousin to kill me just yet." Hinata giggled and held onto her boyfriend agreeing with him completely.


End file.
